Ryun Uchiha
: This article exists in an Alternate Reality, thus deviating, and changing canon facts. Ryun Uchiha (うちはリュン, Uchiha Ryun) is the legendary shinobi who founded the Uchiha clan, under the name , and lead it prior to the foundation of . He is the father of Izuna and Madara Uchiha. After leaving the clan, shortly before his sons took the reigns, Ryun founded the village of Yamagakure in the Land of Mountains, becoming the . Background Early life In the world long before ninja villages existed, and born under the name Tajima Uchiha, Ryun was born to the of the . From an early age, he was taught to despise his cousins, due to the in their family. Considered to be the most skilled of his three brothers, Tajima's skill quickly increased, gaining him an audience with his grandfather, Shōyō Kawahiru — the Sage himself. Shortly thereafter, Tajima awakened the first Sharingan, a dōjutsu previously unseen in the family. Not long after the awakening of these unique eyes, Shōyō found Seireitou on the plains of the Land of Fire, and had him join their temple to learn ninjutsu. Seireitou was initially an outsider in the temple, and Tajima, being the more kind-hearted one at the time, often spent time with him, though Seireitou rarely spoke to Tajima. When he was the age of nine, the Ten-Tails attacked, with Shōyō sealing the beast within himself at the end of their titanic struggle; becoming the hero of the world. Sometime following this, after Shōyō had established senjutsu with the five original sages, Tajima traveled to to be taught by Nag, the first snake sage. Upon returning, years later, Tajima learned of the passing of Shōyō. Not much is known of Tajima's time as an adolescent, however, by the age of twenty, he was powerful enough to be seen of as a leader of his people. He eventually named the group the , thus founding the Uchiha clan. The clan was made up of his family, both immediate and extended, though only he had awakened its bloodline; the Sharingan. Sometime thereafter, amidst the various wars that engulfed the shinobi clans at the time, Tajima, having married a member of the Sarutobi clan, had a son which he named Madara. Not long after Madara's birth, a second son was born to them, which his wife named Izuna. Tajima adored his sons, training them from a very young age in the still-primitive arts of ninjutsu. It was during this time that Tajima first encountered the . Initially, he was unaware that the Senju were the cousins his father had warned him about, and so, the two clans settled peacefully next to one another. When Madara was six, Seireitou, Tajima's fellow pupil, took him in and began to train him one-on-one, whilst Tajima, ironically, took on a Senju child as his student; Hashirama Senju himself. Tajima was stunned at the child's growth, as, despite not being a full member of the Sage's bloodline, the young Hashirama was able to activate the Wood Release; something Tajima had only previously used. After seeing Hashirama's display, Tajima confronted the Senju clan's founder and leader, Mataiden Senju. During this confrontation, Tajima learned that the Senju were also descendants of the Sage of the Six Paths, confirming them to be the cousins his father had warned him of. Mataiden attempted to convince Tajima that the Sage's dream of love and peace could finally be realized, proven in the fact that both clans could co-exist. Initially, Tajima accepted this, and the two leaders became close friends, but, due to the necessity of their occupation, became rivals. Ironically, however, they still saw each other as best friends, never intentionally trying to kill the other. This began to arouse anger in both clans, as the death of either clan's members tolled heavy on their people. , Mataiden's older brother, was one such dissenter. Eventually, the Uchiha decided to finish Mataiden off for themselves, assassinating him at his clan's headquarters. This event pained Tajima so much, that his Mangekyō Sharingan awakened, and he became a far more brutal leader. Becoming "Ryun" Uchiha Fading into the Shadows Seeds of Contempt Another Ninja World War Appearance While a member of the Yonkō and a veteran of many shinobi wars, Ryun himself is not a very intimidating figure. Aside from his Sharingan eyes, Ryun generally has a look of cold, detachment about him. Ryun has dark eyes and black hair that hangs near his cheeks on the side. During the Second Shinobi World War, he kept the remainder of his hair in a ponytail, similar to , though Ryun's was far longer. Following the war, however, Ryun cut his hair, allowing it to frame his face only. In his teenage years, Ryun's casual attire consisted of a dark blue kosode and matching hakama. He also wore a black obi tied around his waist. However, during the Second Shinobi World War, Ryun's attire changed to more battle-oriented clothing; a green kosode with black battle armor worn over it and green military pants. He also wore a white forehead protector at the time. During his time as Yamakage, however, Ryun's clothing is more casual, despite being the Yamakage. He now wears a light blue kosode with a matching hakama, and a white obi tied at his waist. He also wears the dark blue robe of the Yamakage. Also, despite the second great war having taken place decades ago, placing Ryun at close to fifty years in age, he retains a youthful appearance - appearing to be in his late twenties, rather than his mid-fifties. As a child, Ryun had short and spiky black hair, as well as large eyes with tiny pupils. During Part II of Enken, he adopts the attire of during the ; a mask made of strong material. The mask is white, with a purple tint, that covers the entire upper-half of Ryun's head with a design that resembled the Ten-Tails' eye, consisting of a ripple-pattern with three tomoe around the center; two of these tomoe acted as the mask's eye-holes. He wears a pair of black pants and gloves, with a white, presumed form-fitting shirt underneath. Over this he wears a purple, high-collared, long sleeve mantle that splits down the lower half and has the Uchiha crest on the back, identical to 's blue version of the wardrobe. Around his waist he wears a simple, light-purple obi and a belt. Personality Ryun is serious, yet arrogant and bitter due to his clan's , as well as the genocide of his clan at the hands of Konohagakure. His Uchiha lineage, particularly the fact that he is Madara Uchiha's immediate grandson, has bestowed on him and inflated sense of pride and superiority, immediately holding himself and his clan's powers over nearly every shinobi he encounters from the moment he meets them. He is tremendously proud of his Uchiha heritage, considering his clan to be the most powerful shinobi clan in existence, as well as the direct heirs of the 's legacy. As a surviving straggler of the decimated Uchiha clan, Ryun is originally introduced as an individual hell bent on proving his clan's, as well as his own, great power. Before Team Shōyō was remade into the Yonkō, Ryun was depicted as being cold, arrogant, and even vengeful at times. Nevertheless, it was revealed early on that he had a deep and profound love for his two younger brothers, who also survived the clan's destruction, Tora and Mataiden Uchiha, which has driven him to preform several heroic deeds, while at the same time furthering the hatred for his home village, and strengthening his dōjutsu. Although, despite this, he later is shown to have a genuine affection for Yamagakure, the village he settles down in, and begin forming other bonds outside of Konohagakure. Being born to the ruling lineage of the Uchiha clan, Ryun has, from a young age, been obsessed with achieving the full powers of the clan's bloodline, much like his grandfather. Unlike his close friend and rival, Seireitou Hyūga, Ryun is tactical when it comes to fighting — rushing straight into battle to get a feel for his opponent's abilities before beginning his real attack. However, his hatred, and occasional arrogance, often cause him to underestimate his foes, such as he did in the battle with Myoken.Naruto Delta Omega: The Vessel of Ragnarök Among the Yonkō, he is easily the most serious, when compared to the eccentric Seireitou and Hikaru, and also one of the most intelligent. During the battle between himself and Seireitou, and Hikaru, he also demonstrated the desire to get to the point, hating the fact that both Seireitou and Hikaru enjoyed toying with each other before getting serious. Despite this, however, he has shown to take some gratitude out of mocking and tormenting his opponents. As a shinobi, Ryun is both cold-blooded and ruthless, so much so, that, in order to draw out Hikaru Kurosaki to fight, he kidnapped and held his son.Ten Tail Clash!: Ryun Uchiha vs Hikaru "Shadow" Kurosaki As a child, however, he was oblivious and jovial, which all changed after the death of his sensei, Shōyō Kawahiru, during the Second Shinobi World War. Following his and Seireitou's battle with Hikaru, he was shown to soften up some, reducing his rivalry with Seireitou to something of camaraderie and sportsmanship. Despite this, he could still kill in cold blood during times of war, when facing an enemy who threatened his bonds with his brothers, as well as the new bonds he had formed with his teammates. In light of all of this, his defining trait has always been his intense rivalry with Seireitou and his downright obsession to surpass him in power. At one point, this desire was so strong that he actually broke down in tears at the thought of not being able to surpass him. Ironically, this obsession had lead him to save Seireitou's life several times, in order to give him the opportunity to beat him himself.Peace Requiem His general opinion of Seireitou being seemingly one step ahead of him bordered on contempt until after the two fought Hikaru, turning into genuine respect and friendship from that point on. Following this, Ryun became more focused and calculating, focusing on his final, sole determination — to protect his two younger brothers at all costs. This conviction has become so strong that he will quickly sacrifice his own well-being for that of his siblings.Clash of Friends: Ryun Uchiha vs Jake C. Tazuna He begins to lack empathy for those friends of his who show wavering loyalty to him, or display a threat to either of his brothers, as well as Seireitou, shown when he attempted to kill one such former comrade over threatening Tora, and actually attempting to kill Seireitou.A Fallen Friend: Mystic Seireitou vs Jake C. TazunaAvenge Yourself: Ryun "Ten Tails" Uchiha vs Jake C. Tazuna Nindō Ryun seems to have inherited his "|忍道|Ninja Way}} from his grandfather, Madara Uchiha. According to Ryun, his ninja way is . During his battle with Sannoto Senju, Ryun elaborated, boldly stating that his nindō was shared with not only Madara, but also Hashirama Senju, and even the Sage of the Six Paths himself — though each shinobi had their own interpretation of it. For Ryun, this meant breaking the cycle of war, hatred, and murder, which he had fallen victim to during the Second Shinobi World War, and which he hoped to shield his brothers from. Ironically, however, following his meeting with Madara, Ryun seems to believe that war is the only way to break the world's "cycle". By inflicting the pain he felt on others, he hoped to make them understand one another, thereby stopping their meaningless conflicts. For example, during his battle with Sannoto, he claimed that if Sannoto wouldn't cease the meaningless battle (as Ryun had a clear advantage), he would beat the sense into him so that he would stop. Abilities Ryun is considered to be one of the most powerful Uchiha clan members to have ever been born; being called the rebirth of his grandfather, the infamous Madara Uchiha. During both Part I and Part II of Enken, Ryun is called a "legendary shinobi", likely due to his role as a war hero of the Second Shinobi World War, as well as a prominent member of the Yonkō, and the Fifth Yamakage. During Part II, he is renowned as one of the most powerful shinobi to have ever lived, having himself trained many soon-to-be prominent shinobi as part of his nindō, such as Ryuka Uchiha. In Part I, he was shown to be able to stand up to the likes of Kamui Uchiha, who was said to be stronger than all four Yonkō.Yonkou Reunite: The Chains that Bind Fate From a young age, as a shinobi of Konohagakure, Ryun was a skilled individual. Having graduated the academy at six, he was chosen to be the student of a legendary member of the village, Shōyō Kawahiru. His growth only continued, as he became a chūnin at the age of nine — a protege of the Uchiha clan. He proved himself more than capable of fighting against Kage-level shinobi like Seireitou Hyūga, Hikaru Kurosaki, and Echo Uchiha. He could also easily surpass the former Raikage, and prefect jinchūriki, Kai Saizu. As a Yonkō, his power was such that, during his meeting with Kurisu Taizen, the latter shinobi, also a former Raikage, referred to him as "Ryun-sama" (竜様, Lord Ryun), which was also later an honorific used by Jinsuke Uchiha when identifying him.They Meet at Last - Yonkou Level Battle: Kurisu Taizen vs Riyan Uchiha Ryun is also notable in Uchiha history, as the one of the few clan members capable of awakening all of the ocular capabilities of the Uchiha clan; the Sharingan, Mangekyō Sharingan (and its three subsequent techniques), the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan, and the Rinnegan. Though he accepted it begrudgingly, Yoshitsune Uchiha compared Ryun to Hashirama Senju; stating that it was a compliment due to Hashirama's immense power,The Legacy of Madara: Ryun and Yoshitsune Uchiha Clash! and Sannoto Senju claimed that Ryun was the closest person alive to the Sage of the Six Paths. Ryun's power with his various abilities lead him to being able to take on eight S-class ninja, with no harm to himself, and defeat them with little issue. Chakra Prowess during the war.]] Ryun's chakra is well known to be both potent, and gargantuan in reserves. The only time Ryun has been known to consciously conserve his chakra is in battles with opponents with chakra levels rivaling his own, such as in his numerous battles with Seireitou Hyūga, Echo Uchiha, and in his brief skirmish with former Hokage, Josho Adashino.The Conclusion of Tears! Final Battle at the Graveside: Seireitou Kawahiru vs Riyan UchihaVariation in the Paths of Redemption: Riyan vs. Josho! According to Kurisu Taizen, Ryun's chakra exceeded his own and was comparable to that of a tailed beast, making him one of the few shinobi to be compared to such, without being a jinchūriki himself. His chakra is enough to allow him to maintain his Mangekyō Sharingan techniques for long periods of time, and use multiple high level techniques without showing any sign of fatigue. Taijutsu Though certainly not his preferred mode of fighting, Ryun has shown a considerable degree of skill in taijutsu. In his battle with Kurisu Taizen, he was shown to have enough versatility to change tactics in midair, surprising his foes before landing his attack. In his earlier battles with Seireitou, he would use taijutsu almost exclusively when he wanted to conserve chakra and feel out his foes strengths and weaknesses. Ryun was at least skilled enough in the art to fend of Seireitou briefly in order to prepare chakra for a counter-attack. He was also more than capable of fending of Josho Adashino, the Hokage at the time, with taijutsu alone early on in their battle. His speed is the primary feature of his taijutsu skills. He proved fast enough to fight on part with a Sage Mode-enhanced Seireitou, including evading his equally fast golden tendrils, created from chakra he had obtained from Kurama — the Nine-Tails. According to Ryuka Uchiha, one of Ryun's first students, Ryun's speed rivaled that of Otonami Sokudo, one of the fasted recognized shinobi in the village of Konohagakure.Training of Uchiha: Ryun Uchiha trains Ryuka Uchiha After learning senjutsu from the snakes at Ryūchi Cave, Ryun was taught the Snake Kata-style of taijutsu. With it, he can dangerously enhance his unarmed attacks with senjutsu auras. Because of the nature of Snake Kata, he can also apply this to weapons if he so wishes. To do this, he activates his body with senjutsu chakra, then mimics the movements of snakes to cause fatal injuries with little contact needed. He also claims that it is the perfect counter for his rival, Seireitou's, Gentle Fist, though it is unknown how he achieves this. Ninjutsu Nature Transformations Due to having awakened his Rinnegan, Ryun can use all five traditional nature transformations, as well as the addition of Yin-Yang Release. As a member of the Uchiha clan, he is particularly skilled in the usage of Fire Release techniques. From the age of six on, he could preform the Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique, the coming of age technique for the Uchiha clan. Due to his large chakra reserves, he can also preform Fire Release: Great Dragon Fire Technique, and its stronger version, the Fire Release: Dragon Flame Release Song Technique. He can also use Water Release to liquify parts of his body. Ryun gained access to the Wood Release kekkei genkai when he had artificial from implanted where is arm had been amputated during a battle in the Second Shinobi World War. He can use this kekkei genkai skillfully enough to restrain a . During his fight with Yoshitsune Uchiha, he could transform the entire battlefield into a forested area. After seeing this display, Yoshitsune compared Ryun to Hashirama Senju. During a brief skirmish with Seireitou, Ryun showed that he could use his Wood Release to grab Seireitou's Dust Release: Detachment of the Primitive World Technique, and reflect it back on him. Six Paths Techniques Due to his access to the Rinnegan, Ryun can inherently use the Six Paths Technique and its associated techniques. Unlike or Obito, Ryun chooses to channel the Six Paths Technique through his own body, rather than through reanimated corpses. As demonstrated in his battle with Yoshitsune, he can use the Deva Path and can quickly switch between the attraction and repulsion aspects of the technique.Teacher and Student Collide: Xiaochu Ryuka vs Rikudo Ryun He also has also been seen using the Animal Path to summon various Rinnegan-affiliated summons to aid him in battle, using this tactic to overwhelm his foes. He also frequently uses the Preta Path to absorb any oncoming ninjutsu, making ninjutsu completely useless against him. His complete mastery of this technique is best seen during his eight-on-one battle, with Sannoto Senju, Hira Uchiha, Yuraga Uchiha, Sykushi Uchiha, Miyuki Murakami, Raido X, Jinsuke Uchiha, and Yoshitsune Uchiha. Using the Six Paths Technique alone, Ryun was able to hold off all eight S-rank fighters, and even put them on the ropes. Using Chibaku Tensei alone, a derived technique of the Deva Path, he was nearly able to kill all eight shinobi. Bunshinjutsu Ryun possesses a unusually strong aptitude for bunshinjutsu, especially the Shadow Clone Technique. In almost every one of his early battles with Seireitou, Ryun made liberal use of the technique, in combination with his , to make feigns and to distract Seireitou from his true objectives.A Battle to End All Battles: Seireitou Hyuga vs Ryun UchihaOld Friends Collide Once More: Seireitou vs Ryun He would also use the technique for training purposes, such as he did when helping Otonami Sokudo create one of his own unique techniques.Testing on a new Jutsu! Ryun Uchiha and Otonami Sokudo On even rarer occasions, he would use the Multiple Shadow Clone Technique, though he would only do so sparingly because it split up his chakra. He could create upwards of one thousand clones with this technique, as demonstrated in one of his many battles with Seireitou.The New Gokage Sennin: Ryun Uchiha vs Seireitou Hyuga After awakening his Wood Release, via the implanted cells of Hashirama which existed in his left arm, he could also make use of the Wood Clone Technique, and its superior technique, the Multiple Wood Release Clone Technique. These techniques cost less chakra than the Shadow Clone Technique, and allowed him to make more durable, lively clones. He frequently used this technique whenever he'd need to deceive his opponents into believing that the clone was real, while he prepared other techniques and strategies from the shadows.Preparation for the Big Fight! Ryun and Echo Uchiha's Training!Revenge: Echo and Ryun Uchiha vs Seireitou HyugaBattle of the Denkiteki Sannin no Ninseken: Seireitou and Ryun vs Hikaru After learning senjutsu, he could also use a Snake Clone Technique, which he used far less frequently. Bukijutsu Raian is considered a master in the use of ninja tools. During one of his many battles with Seireitou, he was shown to be able to employ a vast number of strategies involving ninja weapons. He is skilled enough to throw dozens of kunai at the Hyūga, causing enough of a distraction to produce an opening for his own ninjutsu.Final Battle: Seireitou Hyuga vs Ryun Uchiha He has also shown himself to be particularly skilled in the use of shurikenThey Meet Again at Last: Seireitou Hyūga vs Ryun Uchiha, and can at least wield a sword respectably. In addition, Ryun's shurikenjutsu, in particular, was such that, in his battle with Kamui, he shocked Seireitou at his proficiency — being able to combine it effortlessly with Amaterasu without a single hand seal. Tessenjutsu Taking after his grandfather, Ryun makes use of a large red gunbai in combat. It is his preferred weapon when engaging in combat. Like Obito's gunbai, it is highly durable, able to take brutal damage without breaking or being too heavily damaged. He can also use the fan much like one would use a sword, or a war hammer. Due to its durable nature, it can produce heavy damage if used on a human, or other living creature. Using the chain attached to the handle of the gunbai, he can swing it like , turning it into a long-ranged weapon. He can also use the Uchiha Return technique to reflect the damage caused by other ninjutsu back on their users using the fan's flat surface. He could also use it like a sword, parrying blows from other sword users, and even using it to deflect projectiles. Summoning Technique Early on in his life, not unlike other great ninja, such as , Ryun's animal alignment has always lay with the snake summons of ; particularly Nag and Nagaina. After returning from the Cave, towards the end of the Second Shinobi World War, in a training match with Seireitou, he revealed his ability to summon snakes in various ways. In addition to the traditional Summoning Technique, Ryun can also make use of other variations of the Summoning Technique, based on snakes, such as the Hidden Shadow Snake Hands, and its larger version, Many Hidden Shadow Snake Hands. Dōjutsu Sharingan Ryun first awakened his Sharingan when he was seven years of age, during one of his earlier missions with Team Shōyō. Upon witnessing several innocent bystanders be slaughtered by enemy ninja, Ryun's Sharingan awakened, for the first time, with one tomoe. It wouldn't be until three years later, during the , that it would awaken a second time, this time with two tomoe, and from then on, be within his control. At first, Ryun only used the Sharingan for its more novel devices; copying techniques to build his arsenal of techniques, and tracking difficult-to-follow movements. When he was around the age of sixteen, about the time of his Jōnin promotion, he was said, by village officials, to have mastered his Sharingan. By Part I of Enken, he was able to successfully employ the more useful traits of the Sharingan, such as casting powerful genjutsu with just a glance.Battle for the Ages: Mystic Seireitou vs Ryun "Ten Tails" Uchiha By the time he fought Josho, his genjutsu were strong enough to bind and manipulate the Hokage without his even being aware he was under the influence of genjutsu. In his second battle with Seireitou, he was even shown to be able to cast certain genjutsu without even making direct eye contact.Destined Rematch: Seireitou Hyuga vs Ryun Uchiha Aside from just genjutsu, Seireitou confirmed, in one of their later skirmishes, that Ryun is able to suppress the powers of tailed beasts, even ones such as Kurama, with just his Sharingan — a feat previously only achieved by Madara and . Mangekyō Sharingan Following the death of his mentor and lifetime friend, Shōyō Kawahiru, Ryun awakened his . It took on the appearance of a three-pointed pinwheel. Shortly after, during his training with the snakes, particularly the itself, his Amaterasu technique awakened. Ryun is capable of using three Mangekyō Sharingan techniques; utilizing Amaterasu with his left eye and Tsukuyomi with his right. With both eyes, he can manifest the spectral technique, Susanoo. Among the Uchiha, Ryun is considered the most proficient user of Susanoo, and could use it in conjunction with other powerful techniques to produce more powerful ninjutsu. He also uses it as a suicide technique, plowing through otherwise dangerous techniques unharmed due to Susanoo's endurance. During the final stages of the Second Shinobi World War, he learned a fourth technique, Yasaka Magatama, which is a projectile technique. Due to repeated overuse of these abilities, however, Ryun slowly and gradually started becoming blind. During the final battle of the Second Shinobi World War, Ryun's uncle, Yomi Uchiha, who had also awakened his Mangekyō Sharingan, was killed, allowing a grieving Ryun to take and transplant them, creating an "Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan". His new eyes take the form of a windmill, having infused Yomi's eye design with his own. These new Mangekyō had no threat of losing their sight. With it, his Mangekyō abilities improved drastically. His Susanoo, in particular, was able to enter far more humanoid forms, gaining legs and feet. It's appearance also changed slightly; becoming much larger than before, and gaining a gourd to store its Tonbogiri. Susanoo As stated above, Ryun was said to be the most gifted user of Susanoo born into the Uchiha clan, likely because of his intense chakra and vitality, which allowed him to sustain it, where other Uchiha took a great toll from its usage. In its stabilized final form, it takes on the form of an immense (around the size of Kurama) fox, bearing ten-tails. During the Second Shinobi World War, the shape and overall ferocity of his Susanoo earned him the name , as well as . In the years following, even the other Yonkō recognized this Susanoo as a force to be reckoned with — with Seireitou and Hikaru considering it to be on par with the power of a tailed beast. .]] True to this theme, Ryun utilizes his Susanoo much like a jinchūriki utilizes their tailed beast transformations — with the full, final transformation only being used as a last resort. Unlike in the normal Mangekyō Sharingan version of his Susanoo, the new Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan version has no gourd, therefore, it caries his Tonbogiri, and other spirit weapons, in its numerous hands. Much like Datara, he can also wrap himself in the specter's ten tails, providing additional protection. According to Ryun, only Seireitou Hyūga can hope to stop him while he is fully transformed in his Susanoo. Like his grandfather, Madara, Ryun can channel his various ninjutsu through Susanoo to vastly increase their strength. He can also use his own version of the Tailed Beast Ball, the Kokuhō, while in this form, as a type of mimicry — homage to his tailed beast-like appearance. By forming Susanoo around his body, equipping it to himself, Ryun can form what he calls the . In this state, he wears the chakra and armor of Susanoo on his body like clothing, with the glowing gem of Susanoo's head resting on his own forehead. Ryun claims that this form is the perfect counter to a jinchūriki's Tailed Beast Chakra Mode. In addition to having Susanoo's perfect defense wrapped around his body, Ryun can also manifest any of his stabilized, final Susanoo's limbs; including its ten tails. Rinnegan Due to being a full-blooded Uchiha, who also has Senju genetic material, thanks to having an artificial left arm made of Hashirama's DNA, Raian was eventually able to awaken the Rinnegan. Though it is not known how exactly he awakened the Rinnegan, it is known that he had awakened it by the time he had returned from his senjutsu training. With the Rinnegan, he gained access to all five traditional nature transformations, as well as the Yin-Yang Release. He also gained the ability to use the Six Paths Technique, which he has always funneled through his own body, rather than using a reanimation technique and channeling it through other bodies, like other users of the technique. Like his grandfather, Madara, he is also shown switching between his Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan and the Rinnegan with ease, in order to use the best of both dōjutsu's techniques and abilities. Perhaps due to his mastery of the technique, he can use Susanoo even while his Rinnegan is activated. Senjutsu After three months of training vigorously at the Ryūchi Cave, Ryun managed to obtain his own Sage Mode. In his first usage of this form, while fighting Seireitou, it was incomplete; with his arms gaining the scales of a snake, as well as his fingernails elongating. In addition to the increase in strength, speed, and durability granted to him by Sage Mode, he also gained the ability to produce poison by mixing his own chakra and his senjutsu chakra together. He could then mix this "snake venom" with his other techniques in order to produce powerful senjutsu techniques. More recently, however, he has gained a more complete Sage Mode, and is now able to access even stronger techniques, such as Sage Art: Inorganic Transmigration — a technique taught to him by the itself. He is also able to form snake clones. In his battle with Seireitou, he was even shown to be able to mix his senjutsu chakra with the Deva Path of his Rinnegan techniques, able to create a vastly more powerful version of the technique. Intelligence Deception and Strategy From the very beginning, Ryun was an extremely deceptive and intelligent individual, shown by the way he implemented clones as a clever deception during his early battles with Seireitou.Ryun Uchiha vs Seireitou Hyuga He is also extraordinarily talented in deceiving his opponents in order to make them think that he was less intelligent than he actually was. During his battle with Josho Adashino, he made Josho believe that he believed he had cast Tsukuyomi with only his normal Sharingan, causing Josho to underestimate Ryun's intelligence, which led to him being easily trapped in one of Ryun's basic Sharingan genjutsu. He also would frequently lie about his chakra reserves in battle, doing so once in a battle with Seireitou by claiming that he only had chakra enough for one final technique, causing Seireitou to lower his guard and expend all of his own chakra, before pulling out his true final technique, appalling Seireitou and allowing himself to win the battle — the first real victory he had ever had against his rival. In his battle with Josho, Ryun was shown to purposely hold back his full potential, allowing him to view the true capabilities of his opponents, such as what they were good at, and where their weaknesses lie, before unleashing his true power and targeting their weaknesses. The true extent of his in-battle intuition is shown during his battle with Kurisu Taizen. With only a few moves, he was able to deduce Kurisu's chakra reserves, his nature transformations, the strengths and weaknesses of his implanted Sharingan, as well as how to methodically counter each. Even during the three-way battle between himself, Seireitou, and Hikaru Kurosaki, Ryun proved his intelligence by having Seireitou fight Hikaru whilst he set up elaborate traps and techniques, before truly entering the fray. Learning Capabilities Even during his younger days, Ryun was an exceptional learner, being chosen by Shōyō Kawahiru, the most respected Jōnin of his time, for this very trait. Despite his injuries during the Second Shinobi World War, which left him with an artificial limb, created with the cells of Hashirama Senju, Ryun quickly learned to reuse his arm functions, as well as the Wood Release abilities that lie dormant in the arm's DNA. His growth was so extraordinary, that he would frequently even surprise those that were around him constantly, such as in his battle with Kamui Uchiha. He quickly learned form his mistakes, and developed new fighting styles to fill in the gaps left by the previous style. This is best demonstrated throughout the numerous battles he has had with Seireitou Hyūga; with the gap of power between the two tremendously closing with each interval between fights. Perhaps the best known example of Ryun's learning capabilities is his learning to use senjutsu — Sage Techniques. With in the course of a few short months, within the period of the Second Great Shinobi World War, Ryun was able to ascertain the nature of Sage Mode and several sage techniques, enough to put him on par with Seireitou Hyūga, who had mastered the Sage Mode of the foxes long before Ryun himself. In addition to this, he was able to quickly master the training of the White Snake SageFinal Training: Rokudou Sennin trains Ryun Uchiha, and learn an immense amount of information during his training with fellow teammate, Hikaru Kurosaki.Jinchuriki Chronicles: Hikaru "Shadow" Kurosaki trains Ryun Uchiha He was also able to master chakra control within a single day, thanks to his training with Echo Uchiha.Preparation for the Big Fight! Ryun and Echo Uchiha's Training! Some of his skill progression can be attributed to his mastery of the Sharingan and its useful tools. Historical Knowledge Ryun seems to possess a great deal of knowledge on the history and mythology of the ninja world. Following his awakening of the Rinnegan, Ryun seeks out information on the , the dōjutsu's first wielder, first in the of the Uchiha clan, and then at the sacred mural of the Six Paths in the Land of Fire. He also seems to know a great deal about the Ten-Tails, including the beast's true name — Datara. Perhaps due to his connection with Seireitou Hyūga, Ryun also knows a great deal about the history of the , including who the clan's founder was, and his relation to the First Hokage, Hashirama Senju, as well as the Uchiha clan leader, Madara Uchiha. Being Madara's grandson, he also knows a significant amount of information on the legendary Uchiha, including his prowess during his prime, demonstrated best when he fought Yoshitsune Uchiha. During the battle between himself and the Big Eight, Ryun also showed knowledge on Sannotō Uchiha, a relatively unknown member of the clan, and his famed technique, Amatsu. Other Skills Part I Konoha Defection arc Finally feeling fed up with Konohagakure after learning the truth about his clan's destruction, as well as still holding resentment in his heart for the death of his sensei, Shōyō Kawahiru, Ryun decides to leave the village and make his own way in the shinobi world. As he approached the Land of Fire's border with Amegakure, he was confronted by Seireitou Hyūga, his rival, who was highly irritated that Ryun had chosen to abandon the village. As the two begin to fight, Seireitou attempts to convince Ryun of his need to "wake up", though Ryun merely retorts that he has been "awake" for a very long time. Ryun then remembers killing three bullies, when he was younger, who were trying to prevent him from protecting his siblings. Viewing this situation in a similar light, he continues the fight. He is continually shocked by how much Seireitou has improved, declaring them even after a clash of their taijutsu. Following this realization, Ryun activates his Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan, along with his Susanoo technique, whilst Seireitou activates his own Byakugan, and both shinobi rush in for a clash. Most of their remaining battle goes unseen, however, when they are next seen, much of the forest around where they have battled is demolished. Out of chakra, Seireitou collapses and falls unconscious, allowing Ryun to slip over the border, passing out himself shortly before reaching the safe house. Seireitou Hyūga arc Myoken arc Kagekenin arc Fifth Great Shinobi World War arc Part II Wars & Events The following are the wars and major events Ryun has taken part in; * Era of the Warring States * Fifth Shinobi World War * Peace Requiem * Treaty of Higurashi Creation and Conception The idea for Ryun Uchiha came to me when I first joined the Naruto Fanon wiki. He was basically suppose to be me put into the Narutoverse, and still to this day possess traits similar to me; such as his care for his brother. While my care isn't for a blood brother, it is for my cousin, someone I view as a brother and a best friend. His fear of spiders is also inherited from me (I HATE spiders!!). After his revamping, I was going through a lot of bad stuff in real life, and used him as a medium in which to express my horrible and awful emotions and pain. Upon doing so, my friends frequently commented to me on how much my emotions and my usage of Ryun resembled how Sasuke was developing in the manga. At first I was skeptical. I mean, yes I did read the manga, but I wasn't inspired by Sasuke, nor was I sympathetic to his goals. When I put together the whole Mataiden back story, I chose Danzō as the antagonist, just because he didn't seem to like Uchiha, and he seemed to be willing to even kill children to obtain peace; not because he was responsible for most of the Sasuke-Itachi drama. In fact, I truly hated Sasuke for the way he was acting. In contrast to each other, Ryun actually had a reason for wanting Konoha destroyed. They quite literally sacrificed his brother for peace, while Sasuke had killed his own brother and even knowing Itachi's wishes, went against them. His nickname, Tsukiakari no Michishirube came about two ways. When I made Tsukiakari, the organization he founds, I had yet to find out their was an anime opening with a song of the same name. The next day, when I was fishing around YouTube for an opening for Part IV, I found it in the form of a Darker than Black opening; an anime I loved, but hadn't caught up on just yet. I gave him that name to be both a pun on the song, and on the organization. Influences The largest influence on Ryun was myself. As stated earlier, Ryun is my personal manifestation of the author in the Naruto universe. After he and Seireitou Hyūga's rivalry got more and more intense, both the author and his co-writer, User:Silver-Haired Seireitou, began to notice a similarity between Ryun and Seireitou's rivalry, and that of Goku and Vegeta's own rivalry. From then on, both authors intentionally drew on elements of their respective characters (with Goku resembling Seireitou and Vegeta resembling Ryun), such as enhanced personality aspects, and similar abilities. After the resurrection of Madara Uchiha, and a deeper explanation of his rivalry with Hashirama Senju, both authors realized that their characters represented the canon ideals of the and the , so those elements were also included. Quotes * (To Scarr Eromalc) "To the world, it was Madara Uchiha who mastered the Sharingan and went on to become a god of shinobi, but what is the truth? Who is it that told him the secrets of the Sage of time's past? I am Ryun Uchiha who is one with the blood of the Sage! Only I can succeed him as the second Sage of Six Paths!" (「世界には、まだらうちわをコピーホイール目マスターして、忍びの神になったが、真実であるものでしたか? 誰が彼の過去の行列はこの表参道の秘密を話したということですか? 私は行列はこの表参道の血の一人である錬うちわ! 私は彼の目に成功することができ六道仙人!」, "Sekai ni wa, Sharingan o masutā shite shinobi no kami ni naru koto o tsudzuitaga, shinjitsu ga nandearu ka o dare Uchiha Madara ka? Sore wa kare ni jikan no kako no kenjin no himitsu o oshiete kureta no wa ka? Watashi wa kenja no chi no Sennin o Uchiha Ryun! Watashi dake ga muttsu no pasu no daini no kenjin to shite kare o seikō suru koto ga!") * (To Hikaru Kurosaki) "What is my desire in this life? Hmm... that would be easy. To break the cycle of this world. That is my ninja way." (「この生命の私の願いではないでしょうか? ...簡単にすることと思います。 この世界のサイクルに分割します。 私の忍者方法です。」, "Kono seimei no watashi no negai dehanaideshouka? Kantan nisurukototo omoi masu. Kono sekai no saikuru ni bunkatsu shimasu. Watashi no nindō desu.") * (To Suzaku Hyūga) "Afraid not! There is more than one way to awaken these eyes! Yes... To each his own. My motivation was very different from my grandfather's. My motivation was to be the best! To be the greatest shinobi alive!" * (To a ) "Oh, is that a fact? Then why were you surprised when Hyūga activated Sage Mode? I'll tell you why, because your 'recordings' doesn't cover the battles we had during the Second War! Your bonehead creator picked a fine chapter to omit from your records. That's right, my friend — does a clone, like yourself, ever experience fear?!" * (To ) "You're not going anywhere! You will pay for your part in this, just like the others. But you should know... I do this not for the village, or my clan, but because you thought you could make the grandson of Uchiha Madara a slave to your whim!"Yonkou Reunite: Invasion of Konoha * (To Hikaru Kurosaki) "There is no such thing as fair or unfair in battle. There is only victory, or, in your case, defeat!" * (To Hikaru and Echo Uchiha) "It is painfully clear at this point that no one within this team is stronger than Sei is. Not even... myself. So, he deserves to have the fight of a true warrior, and that means... to the death." * (To Sannoto Senju) "Yes, it would seem your friends were quite effective before I stomped them. Now's your chance to beat me!" Ryun stated, dusting off his clothing from the earlier action — his voice thick with sarcasm. "A vicious attack now should be sufficient." * (In response to the amount of Mangekyō Sharingan) "Did I miss something?! When was it that the legendary eye powers of the Uchiha clan were reduced to a child's plaything?!" Trivia * Ryun is visually similar to , hence why the author uses his images. ** In the same light, and in part with his similarities with , several of Ryun's quote are taken from Vegeta. * Originally, when Ryun was created in 2008, he was intended to be the jinchūriki of the Ten-Tails (which, at the time, hadn't even been conceived in the canon). This was later retconed into him having a ten-tailed fox-shaped Susanoo, which was recently made possible by new images from the manga. * Ryun is stated to be one of the strongest characters on the Naruto Fanon wiki by some of the users who have seen him. He is also one of its oldest, being the very first character created by User:Ten Tailed Fox back in October of 2008. * If Ryun had a Databook page, it would say: ** Ryun's hobbies are reading, writing, and swimming. ** Ryun wishes to have a rematch with Seireitou Hyūga ** Ryun's favorites foods are onions, beef, and shrimp. His least favorites are ramen, soup, and carrots. ** Ryun has completed 978 official missions: 20 D-rank, 34 C-rank, 163 B-rank, 577 A-rank, 184 S-rank. ** Ryun's favorite word is "redemption" (済度, saido) References Category:Uchiha Clan Category:Male Category:Kage Category:Sage